Warriors of Chaos
This profile is for the Warriors of Chaos from Warhammer Fantasy. Summary The Warriors of Chaos are the collection of lost and evil humans that have succumbed to the taint of chaos and seek to spread it's influence across the world, sometimes with reason and sometimes for the sake of the slaughter. They are one of the most dangerous forces in the Warhammer world as their forces never seem to diminish even when defeated as more humans succumb to the maddening force. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Everchosens **Archaon, the Everchosen Military leaders *Chaos Lords *Chaos Sorcerer Lords **Fire **Death **Metal *Daemon Princes *Glottkin *Vardek Crom, Herald of Archaon *Tamurkhan *Prince Sigvald *Valkia the Bloody *Azazel *Gutrot Spume *Mordrek the Damned *Valnir the Reaper *Haargroth the Bloody *Sayl the Faithless Notable individuals *Exalted Heroes *Chaos Sorcerer **Fire **Death **Metal **Shadows *Vilitch the Curseling *Festus the Leechlord *Scyla Anfingrimm *Kholek Suneater *Arek Daemonclaw *Aekold Helbrass *Arbaal the Undefeated *Harald Hammerstorm *Bloab Rotspawned *Engra Deathsword *Eogric the Vile *Galrauch *Kayzk the Befouled *Morbidex Twiceborn *Skarr Bloodwrath Military units Infantry *Chaos Marauders **Greater Weapons *Chaos Warriors **Halberds **Greater Weapons *Chosen **Greater Weapons **Halberds *Aspiring Champions *Forsaken *Chaos Ogres Special *Dragon Ogres *Dragon Ogres Shaggoth *Chaos Spawns *Chaos Hounds **Poison *Chimera Large *Chaos Trolls **Armoured *Chaos Giants *Chaos Feral Manticore *Mutalith Vortex Beast *Slaughterbrute Artillery *Chaos Hellcannon Warmachines *Chaos Warshrine Calvary *Chaos Knights **Lances *Marauder Horsemen **Throwing Axes *Gorebeast Chariots *Chaos Chariots *Skullcrushers *Hellstriders Ships *Chaos Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Clubs * Axes Ranged weapons * Throwing Axes * Throwing Spears Ammunition *Chaos projectiles Territories Chaos Wastes * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Not much is known about Chaos other than the people who lived in the north have worshiped the dark gods and fell to Chaos) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Humans, Mutants, Daemons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization stats 12: Dark: The Warriors of Chaos are known for utilizing full body armor and large weapons and existing in the world where it is a medieval fantasy and large castles were made to withstand large scale sieges. Power Source Magic: Magic (Because of their worship of the dark gods, they are fueled with ruinous powers that mutates and enhanced their battle prowess, where some of them can utilize variety of magics (especially Tzeentch followers).) Conquest stats Tier 8-A Large Continent: The Warriors of Chaos encompass the entirety of the Northern Chaos Wastes, which they managed at their height to invade most of the old world and other parts of the worlds. The largest force known for the Warriors is around hundred million strong. Power stats DC: Planet: Archaon at his peak which he is stronger than Greater Daemons who can create worlds in the Warp and are considered the doom of worlds. Unknown: The power of the Chaos Lords and Lord Sorcerers being higher than some of the hero units. Unknown: The strength of the Chaos Champions and Sorcerers which can challenge other heroic enemy types. City: Chaos Dragons should scale to other dragons which can destroy cities. Building: The destructive capabilities of the Hellcannon and their Giants which can destroy large structures. Wall-Room: Chaos Beasts which are superior or equal to their Chaos Warriors such as the Hounds which are faster than them, the Trolls are much more stronger with strength and melee weapon. Wall: Chaos Warriors being physically superior to the average human with Chaos empowerment. Street: Regular Marauders battle prowess and strength. Durability: Planet: Archaon's armor made most of the attacks that hit him null and void via resilience, it was worn by the previous Everchosen. Unknown: The defensive capabilities of Chaos Lords and Lord Sorcerers. Unknown: the endurance of the Chaos Champions and Sorcerers. City: Chaos Dragons which can fight against other beings of same level of strength, Small Building: the natural durability of the Chaos Hellcannons which cannot be totally destroyed by regular sword slashes. Wall: Chaos beasts natural durability (Higher with Chaos Trolls). Wall-Street: the durability and endurance of Chaos Warriors with their enhanced physiology to be capable of taking fatal attacks and still fight. Speed: Unknown: Archaon with his full power which can tag Sigmar in their final duel to the death. Unknown: the Speed, reaction and attack speed of Chaos Lords and Champions in combat. Supersonic+: the Speed of Dragons, as comparable to other Dragons. Superhuman: The speed of Cavalry and Hounds running into battle. Athletic:The speed of the Warriors of Chaos charging into battle. Skill stats Most of the Warriors armies consist of large bulky warriors that are powerhouses in physical, and straight forward combat. There are other diverse groups among them that are the reflection of their gods, such as Nurgle minions utilize poisons, Tzeentch minions utilize varieties of magic, and Slaanesh has great endurance. They even utilize different monsters. Strengths/Pros The Chaos Warriors are war like society in essence, they would do anything to appease their goes, they march from the north down south pillaging, burning and killing as they go along. They work to accomplish their conflicts by coming together in war bands and lead by a cursed Chaos champion. They keep their forces morally high when they let their warriors perform the most heinous of acts and prejudice against their enemies and innocents. Weaknesses/Flaws If they cannot fulfill their dark tasks, they become restless and start to turn on each other, and because of their devotion to the dark gods, they become made with power and if left unchecked they would turn into a mindless chaos spawn. If there is a moment of failure, the Chaos Warriors would be overturned by their Patron Dark God for penance. Wins/Loses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Draws: *None notable Gallery Archaon_the_Everchosen.png| Archaon, the last and most powerful of the Everchosen that lead a campaign that destroyed the planet. Northlands.png| The Northern Chaos Wastes, festering place for the Ruinous Powers and where the dark tribes of Chaos descend upon the lands of men Chaos_Spawn.jpg| Chaos Spawns, the fully mutated specimen that succumbed to the ruinous powers of Chaos both body and mind. Horsemen_of_the_Apocaplyse.png| The Warriors of Chaos ready to launch the largest raid the world had ever seen. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Warhammer Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Magic